starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Star Wars Holiday Special
| Afbeelding = 250px | release= 17 november 1978 | rerelease= | speelduur= 97 minuten | regie= David Acomba Steve Binder | producer= Ken Welch Joe Layton Mitzie Welch | screenplay= | story= George Lucas (uncredited) Pat Proft e.a. | muziek= Ken Welch Mitzie Welch John Williams | effects= Stan Winston Stuart Freeborn Rick Baker | oscar nominaties= | oscar gewonnen= }} The Star Wars Holiday Special was een televisieshow die op 17 november 1978 verscheen op de Amerikaanse televisie. In dit programma kwamen alle bekende acteurs uit A New Hope aan bod, behalve Sir Alec Guinness en Peter Cushing. Boba Fett en Kashyyyk maken voor het eerst een verschijning in het Star Wars universum in de tekenfilm van Nelvana. Synopsis Na de Battle of Yavin waren de Heroes of Yavin nog steeds in een strijd gewikkeld met het Galactic Empire. Chewbacca wou op tijd terugkeren naar zijn thuisplaneet Kashyyyk om er de Life Day te vieren, een belangrijke feestdag voor Wookiees. De Millennium Falcon kende heel wat problemen en de vlucht was vertraagd. Op Kashyyyk maakte Chewie's gezin, bestaande uit Mallatobuck, Lumpawaroo en Attichitcuk, zich zorgen om Chewbacca. Vervolgens namen zij contact op met Leia Organa en Luke Skywalker die hen verzekerden dat alles wel in orde zou komen. Om de tijd te doden, probeerden Chewie's familieleden om zich bezig te houden. Mallatobuck bekeek een kookprogramma van Gormaanda, Lumpy een holografisch optreden van The Great Zorbak en een avontuur op Panna waarin zijn vader meespeelde en tenslotte Itchy een holografische opname van Mermeia. Chewie's familie kreeg echter bezoek van Imperials die op zoek zijn naar Chewbacca. Sohn Dann, een handelaar en vriend van de Wookiees hielp met de onderhandelingen. Terwijl de Imperials in het huis van Chewbacca waren, kregen ze een communiqué te zien die hen toonde hoe het Galactic Empire broeihaarden aanpakte van verzet. Lumpy kon de Imperials weglokken door een vals bericht te laten aankomen op hun comlinks. Uiteindelijk hield er nog één Stormtrooper de wacht toen Han Solo en Chewbacca arriveerden. Het lot van deze trooper was dan ook snel beslecht. thumb|right|250px|Heroes of Yavin vieren Life Day Uiteindelijk vierden de Heroes of Yavin Life Day waarbij Leia Organa sprak over het belang van de feestdag en een lied zong ter ere van Life Day. Locaties *Kashyyyk *Panna Prime **Panna City Intermezzo's The Story of the Faithful Wookiee In deze cartoon bekijkt Lumpy een opname van Captain Kazan met Chewbacca in een hoofdrol. Voor meer details verwijzen we door naar The Story of the Faithful Wookiee. Gormaanda Gormaanda's kooklessen worden gevolgd door Mallatobuck. In deze uitzending toont Gormaanda hoe Bantha Surprise klaar te maken. Mind Evaporator Itchy kijkt in een Mind Evaporator en raakte opgewonden van Mermeia, een amorf wezen. Holographic Circus Itchy toont Lumpawaroo een holografisch optreden van onder andere The Great Zorbak en de Holographic Ring-Master. Jefferson Starship Een band treedt op en zingt een liedje genaamd Light the Sky on Fire. Dromboid Dromboid, een amorf wezen, leidt Lumpawaroo doorheen de mysteries van technologie ... Crew thumb|250px|Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 in the Holiday Special *Peter Mayhew: Chewbacca *Harrison Ford: Han Solo *Mickey Morton: Mallatobuck *Paul Gale: Attichitcuk *Patty Maloney: Lumpawaroo *Yuichi Sugiyama: Holographic Ring-Master *The Mum Brothers: Reeko Brothers *Stephanie Stromer: The Great Zorbak *The Wazzan Troupe: Holographic Tumblers *Mark Hamill: Luke Skywalker *Art Carney: Sohn Dann *David Prowse: Darth Vader (uncredited) (archiefmateriaal) *James Earl Jones: Darth Vader (voice) *Harvey Korman: Gormaanda, Dromboid, Announcer en Krelman *Diahann Carroll: Mermeia *Carrie Fisher: Princess Leia *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Jefferson Airplane: Jefferson Starship *Bea Arthur: Ackmena *Sir Alec Guinness: Ben Kenobi (uncredited) (archiefmateriaal) Kritiek * De Holiday Special wordt in het algemeen beschouwd als één van de slechtste dingen die ooit zijn verschenen in verband met Star Wars. Naar het schijnt zou George Lucas wensen dat alle exemplaren van deze show zouden verbrand worden. Het zijn vooral de intermezzo's en muzikale delen die lachwekkend overkomen. * Sinds enkele jaren beginnen personages uit de Holiday Special weer een beetje erkenning te krijgen. * De Holiday Special is nooit officieel op VHS of DVD verschenen. Externe links Holiday Special Fan Site category:Televisie